Naruhina: Fated to love you
by redbunnyhood87
Summary: A plain, old fashioned office girl met a young, handsome Businessman on a cruise. Is it accident or is it fate that brought the two to spend a night together that eventually led to pregnancy, fixed marriage, love and whole bunch of romance, drama, humor and adventure. A retelling of a popular TV series of the same title. AU Major Naruhina, Implied Narusaku-Implied Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Redbunny here! First of and foremost, I would like to inform everybody that this fanfic is based on the original Taiwanese TV series called Fated to Love You (Ming zhong zhu ding wo ai ni). The story belonged to the rightful writers/authors/creators of the said TV series, I don't own any of it. The series was one of my all time fave and the characters were so relatable with Naruto universe so I just had to adapt it as a fanifc. I do have an original story posted, it's a one shot series called Naruhina: Road to Love. Its anime based so if you're not into AU, you can checked it out too. :)

Anyway, without further ado.

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **I DON'T OWN FATED TO LOVE YOU**

 **Photo CTTO**

* * *

.

Hinata's cold hand trembled as she lifted the small white stick towards her face, her heart was pounding harder and harder, a bead of sweat cascaded down the side of her face as she swallowed hard and opened her eyes so excruciatingly slow to see what her fate will be.

BAM!

The door of the public toilet that she was hiding from slammed open causing the small white stick to fly from her hand. The sudden intrusion of policemen and a female reporter surprised the hell out of her already tensed body. Hinata held both hands up, shocked, confused and terrified as everything around her suddenly became like a jungle. Cameras and flashlights were blinding her vision and the next thing she knew, the female reporter was holding out the white stick in front of her and announced,

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE PREGNANT!

Hinata felt the world spun around her. How the hell did she end up in this mess again?

Well, here's her story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Hot Item! Excuse Me!"

Running to the main door of a tall building, Hinata tried desperately to wound herself through the crowds while keeping the two bags of hot food and other grocery items on both hands. "Excuse me! Passing through! Excuse! Wait! Don't close!" She called out, hopping in an already full elevator at the last second. Groaning and grimacing, Hinata held the hot bags over her head, muttering some excuses and apologies as she got squeezed and pushed here and there inside the tiny lift. Her glasses were already pushed up her forehead. Getting out is as hard as getting in, and Hinata almost lost her balance as she stepped out of the lift, bumping on some passengers waiting in front.

"Hey, watch where you're going?!" someone barked.

"Sorry!" Hinata replied, not stopping on her track. Turning to a corner, scurrying passed the signboard that says Chunin Legal Corporation, Hinata made her way to their office door.

"I'm here!" she yelled. Still panting, Hinata placed one bag on top of her male colleague's desk. "One mocha latte for Jim."

"What took you so long? I'm already going to my meeting. How am I supposed to drink that now?" The guy named Jim complained, placing a hand on his hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'll just pay for your cup okay? Sorry," Hinata bowed several times as she walked backwards towards the next desk. "Ah, Linda, here's your medicine."

"Thank God, you've arrived. My hang over is killing me. I'm dying here." Her female co-worker whined, snatching the bottle of medicine from the brunette's hand.

"Sorry, the pharmacy was a bit far from the coffee shop so-" Hinata could not finished her sentence as Linda waved her excuses off and stood from her chair.

"Anyway, I think I'll be going home early today so I leave this papers to you." The lady wrote down on a sticky note and placed it on Hinata's sleeves. "There, that's my computer's password.

"Oh, alright. I hope you'll feel better soon." Hinata leaned backwards as she struggled to balance the stack of folders on her arms that Linda handed to her.

"Hey, Hinata! Where's my sandwich?" another voice called from behind, making her to turn on her heel and rushed towards another desk.

"Oh right! Sorry. Cheeseburger without pickles, right?"

"And without onions," the lady added, making Hinata gasped. The female coworker took the said sandwich from the bag and split it open. Her eyes widened in horror. "Hinata, there's onion in this sandwich! I told you that I don't want pickles and onions! How am I supposed to eat this?!"

Hinata bit her lip, "I'm so sorry..I did not checked them properly. I'll just replace your sandwich tomorrow."

"Really?" The female coworker arched a brow and as soon as Hinata nodded, she grabbed the sandwich and said,"Ok, for now this will do." Like the previous coworker, she placed a sticky note on Hinata's blouse, saying that it will help her remember her food orders next time. She then walked out of the office, perhaps to eat her sandwich secretly.

"Hinata! Could you make me a copy of these documents." someone called.

"Hey Hinata, where's the print I asked you earlier?" another one said.

"Hinata, I need some water!" another one said.

'Hinata, why are you so slow? Here, I wrote on this sticky notes all the things you need to do and you must complete them!"

"Hinata, could you stop being so slow and give me the print?"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"HINATA!"

.

 _Hinata Hyuga, a plain, old fashioned office girl, who does everything for everyone even though she's not a servant. Even if she's also so busy, she never dared to turn down anyone's request, because she's very...ordinary. Yes, not only does she looked ordinary, but her personalty was also ordinary. Even her name was extremely ordinary. There's nothing about her that will catch someone's attention except one thing..._

 _She is like a sticky note._

 _._

"Hinata!"

Hearing her name called, Hinata quickly got up from her chair and ran to her coworker's aid.

 _._

 _A sticky note is very convenient to use and you can toss it out after you've done with it. It comes in handy when you need it and it can be ignored when you don't. It doesn;t take up much space and is always quiet._

 _._

 _Hinata kept her smile amidst the different colored notes stuck in her face and blouse by her coworkers. all of them with written notes, reminders and orders of what they want Hinata to do for them. the sticky notes almost covered her like a dress. And still, Hinata said Thank you to each one of them._

 _._

 _That's why, Hinata was called The Sticky Note girl._

 _To say it nicely, it's in her personality and character to be understanding and like helping out people without getting anything in return. Even if she's taken advantage of, she won't mind it one bit. But deep inside, the truth is... She is a very bashful human being._

 _She's afraid of turning people down._

 _She's afraid of making others mad._

 _She is someone who completely lack self esteem._

 _Having no personality...is her personality._

 _._

 _When Hinata was just a fetus, her being was already threatened. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, wanted the first child to be a boy. The Hyuga family was struggling financially during those times, her parents could not afford to have many kids. That's why her father tried to convince her mother many times to have Hinata aborted and later on try to have a child again, assuring her mother that he will pray vigilantly to the heavens and the Gods of their village to give them a boy. But through the genuine love and strength of her mother, Hinata was not aborted and was born to be a healthy girl. Later on, due to her father's strong desire to have a son, her mother became pregnant again. That pregnancy brought another child in to their home but this time...it's still a girl. And that finally lose their father's faith to their Gods and buried his desire of having another child. Hiashi's prayers were answered in a different way though when his deceased brother left his son, Neji Hyuga, to his custody. With arms wide open, Hiashi accepted the boy and treated him as his own, eldest child._

 _With that, Hinata grew up to be the middle child. She was always treated with least priority in their family. Her father will always buy 2 sets of clothes or toys or anything for his childred except that nothing new was for Hinata. It will always be, one for Neji and one for Hanabi, the youngest child. Whenever young Hinata asked her father about it, he would lecture her and answered, " **Hinata, you know we don't have much money. You can always have Neji's clothes when he gets bigger."** and **"Hinata, you should learn to give way to your younger sister. It's just a toy, you should let Hanabi have it."**_

 _Despite being like a blade of grass that doesn't stand out, Hinata felt like a jewel in her mother's heart._

 ** _"Hinata, which story would you like me to read for you, Snow White or Cinderella?"_**

 _Sitting on her mother's lap, a three year old Hinata looked at the books in front of her and said, **"Cinde-wella!"**_

 ** _"Oh, you want Cinderella. This is Mom's favorite too."_**

 _Her mother's beautiful smile never failed to warm and brighten young Hinata's heart. Ever since, hearing the story of Cinderella, Hinata felt a connection between her and the blonde fairy tale princess. She was also very ordinary and gets bullied for her niceness. And like Cinderella, Hinata always dreamed that someday, a prince will come looking for a nice girl, a girl who can endure a lot of hardwork and trials. A girl who was like her._

 _ **"Hinata, as long as your working hard and have a good heart, happiness will come knocking on your door."** Hinata looked up at her mother, the sun shines bright behind her giving her a halo, she looked like an angel. **"Mama believes that someday, you will become the most beautiful princess in the world. There's nothing wrong with being ordinary, your real prince will find you despite your ordinariness and it will give you the greatest power in the world. The power of love, so don't ever give up. Just be yourself and always go towards the direction of your dreams. Your prince will come and you will definitely have a happy ever after."**_

 _Her mother was a really nice person, but the world doesn't keep nice people for so long. Before Hinata could let her mother see her transform into a princess, her mother became a real angel and went to heaven._

 _._

 _Since then, Hinata kept her ordinary self and was always waiting for her prince to notice her. She learned that changing herself won't attract true love, instead it will just gave her fake affection and admiration. But until two months ago, a certain coworker finally noticed her._

 ** _"What a cute sticky note."_**

 _Hinata perked up on her seat and saw a guy with black hair and sharp eyes approaching her desk, carrying a big box on his left arm and a cute smile on his face. He gently pulled off a green sticky note from Hinata's hair and said, **"It's really cute."**_

 _Hinata blushed, turning her gaze back to her computer screen, fidgeting shyly with her fists balled in her lap. **"I-If you want me to do s-something for you, just write it o-on a sticky note. And I'll take care of it."** she managed to say, despite her heart beating frantically on her chest. _

_The guy's smile turned into a grin, his canine teeth becoming visible. **"It definitely illustrates all your distinct qualities. This sticky note girl is cute."**_

 _Hinata pulled her lips inside her mouth to suppress her smiles as the guy started writing down on the sticky note. **'He said, I'm..He said I'm cute!'**_

 _Turning slightly on her side, she tried to check out the guy standing next to her. He has black spiky hair, a sharp manly eyes and canine teeth that made him look super cute. My God, all the girls in this company may fall head over heels for him. Hinata shuddered as the guy briefly paused on his writing and caught her staring at him. He flashed her a sideways smile that made her blushed a deeper shade of red._

 _Oh God, he has never looked her in the eye before. She have always seen him around the office in a different department but she never get to know his name. And she's sure he doesn't know her name either. Yet, he's talking to her right now. And he even called her cute! Hinata squealed inwardly, placing her hands over her chest to calm her heartbeats._

 _ **"Say,"** her prince-er the guy finished his writing. **"It's actually my last day in this office, I resigned today. But if you have free time, we can still go for some coffee or something."** he said, placing the sticky note on Hinata's joined hands. **"Ok, bye!"** The guy gave her a beaming smile, winking as he took the box he had placed on Hinata's desk before turning towards the door. _

_Hinata felt her heart exploded with happiness she had never felt before. Someone has finally noticed her! Could he be her prince? She sighed dreamily as she watched the guy's retreating form, pressing the sticky note close to her heart before holding it out to see what the guy wrote on it._

 ** _Kiba 0985275000_**

 **.**

 **.**

Although a prince has taken notice of her, what's sad was that she still didn't know how to be a princess. She still had to face and accept countless number of sticky notes and never ending to do list.

.

Hinata waved goodbye to her colleagues, though none of them actually waved back at her as they walked out of their office. Some wanted to go home, some wanted to go shopping, others will still go to party somewhere, generally talking about how they'd spend the weekend. Though it was another tiring day at the office, her spirit and mood had just started to brighten. Tonight, she and Kiba will go out for a movie and she was looking forward to it since this morning. She sighed happily, looking at herself on a small mirror, she just adjusted her eyeglasses and that's it.

Hinata never wore make up. She was always plain and simple. Beauty inside is more important than the outside, that's one of her motto. Besides, she doesn't know how to put make up anyway.

Locking her drawer, Hinata prepared herself to leave, but then her desk phone rang and she could not resist from picking up.

"Hello!" she greeted excitedly. "Ah Linda? She just left." Hinata paused and as she listened to the caller, her mood gradually sank down. "Oh, is that so. Okay, I can do it. Okay...Okay noted. I'll do it right away... Aha...yes...ok, I'll try to finish it by tonight and send you the email..Okay. By-" The caller didn't even let her finished saying goodbye. Huffing out a sigh, Hinata glanced at the clock and dialed her phone with a heavy heart.

She just had been asked to do some urgent work tonight meaning her date with Kiba was cancelled...again.

"Hi, Kiba-kun."

"Oh Hinata, what's up?"

"Ano, I need to do overtime again at the office so I...I can't make it to the cinemas with you. Gomenasai." Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"But it's the weekend. How come you'r still staying late at the office?"

"That's the reason, they need this report by the end of today so-" She heard Kiba sighing on the other line and that made her heart twitched a little.

"It looks like your job is more important than me."

"NO! That's not-"

"You know what? If you keep cancelling on me, then I think.." Hinata's breath hitched, nervously anticipating his next words. "I think, we should not see each other anymore. Goodbye!" With that the line died and Hinata felt her heart also died with it. She felt that it literally stopped. She could not believe it. The first (and only) relationship she might ever had ended just like that.

Her lips quivered as tears started falling down her cheeks. She ripped her eyeglasses off, dropped her face on her desk and cried her heart out. Good thing there's nobody there to hear her cries. Bad thing was, there's nobody there to hear her cries.

.

'So, your date stood you up? It means we can have fun tonight." A girl with red hair wound her arms around Kiba's waist.

"Heck yeah. I kinda know she's not showing up though. Good thing, she already lent me some money the other day." Smirking, Kiba placed an arm around the lady's shoulder.

"You really broken up with her?" the lady inquired.

Kiba just shrugged, "Until I ran out of money again, I guess. She'll ask me to come back anyways." He admitted shamelessly, fangs visible.

"You're so mean," the girl teased, pinching him lightly on the side.

"Hey, If I haven't been fired from that stupid company then I won't be thinking of asking out that sticky note girl." Kiba snarled. "She seemed to really like me and I take time to see her sometimes even though she's a sore in the eyes. I'm actually doing her a favor. No guy in their right mind would want to go out with a girl like her, she's so old fashioned and she doesn't even let me touch her." Kiba huffed, grimacing at the thoughts of his unsuccessful moves to grope the sticky note brunette. "Anyway, enough about her. Which bar should we go to?" he asked causing the girl to giggle on his arms.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her bag was swinging lifelessly on her side, shoulders slumped as she walked down the busy streets of the city with slow heavy footsteps. It was starting to get chilly as Christmas seasons approaches. Lanterns and street lights flickered merrily around her but that wasn't enough to lift the heaviness in her heart. There are couples giggling, chatting and roaming around. she actually bumped into some of them and they were barking at her, but she could not careless about it

After an hour or so of walking mindlessly like a zombie on the street, Hinata paused on her track and looked helplessly at the evening sky. _'Kami-sama, what did I do to have this kind of fate?'_ she asked mentally. _'Please, I beg you. Please give me some miracle!'_

A cold evening wind blew around her and as Hinata gazed up the sky, her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open and-

ACHOOO!

Letting out a loud sneeze, Hinata rubbed her nose and got confused when the people gasped in awe. She looked around and saw little snowflakes starting to fall, brightening up her mood. She held her hand out, trying to catch the white pluff.

"Hinataaa~~~"

The brunette perked up, looking around to find the sweet voice calling her but did not see anyone familiar.

"Hinataaa~~~"

There it goes again, louder this time.

"HINATA!"

Hinata jumped and gawked in surprise as the lady on the Christmas billboard beside her comes alive. "What the-" Rubbing her eyes under her glasses, Hinata blinked several times, questioning her sanity. "You! Who..How-"

The girl in the billboard giggled at her reaction. "Weren't you asking for some miracle just now?" she said, wiggling her finger, gesturing her to look closer at the magazine she's holding up.

Blinking, Hinata scooted closer, adjusting her eyeglasses. "18 ways to win your boyfriend's love back," she read.

"Yup, look at this." The billboard girl chirped, opening up a page. "Can your read it for me?"

Hinata adjusted her glasses and looked at the picture of a big cruise. "Go on short vacation with your boyfriend. Book the special offer in Love Boat Star Cruise and spent a memorable romantic 2 days and 1 night with your special someone."

The billboard girl squealed."Isn't it a perfect! A chance to re-ignite your love with your darling? Sexy dress, candle light dinner. A romantic holiday on a love cruise, inside a romantic suite, in a romantic-"

"W-Wait on a second!" Hinata squeked. "I-If I go on vacation with my boyfriend, t-then it means we have to s-sleep t-together?" The billboard girl nodded eagerly, making Hinata flushed at the thought. "B-But my Father told me that girls must not sleep with their boyfriend before they get married so-"

"Fufufu!" The billboard girl shushed her, waving a finger in front as if to disagree. "You have to think about it. A man's heart can disappear faster than Haley's comet. Unless you know how to grasp your opportunity." Hinata made a thoughtful look. "Remember, you are the captain of your own ship. You must take a chance and sail."

ACCHOOOO!

Hinata rubbed her nose again, pulling a handkerchief from her bag before turning back at the billboard girl. "But what if-" Her brows crossed, confused to see the billboard girl back to her original animated design. She looked around and noticed that the snowflakes had stopped as well. Hinata sighed, rubbing her forehead. This heartbreak and fatigue must have taken a toll on her, she started imagining things. Finally deciding to go home and sleep, Hinata continued on her walk when she suddenly stepped something. Her eyes widened, she hastily picked up the magazine on the floor and looked back at the billboard.

Her sanity must be long gone, cause that billboard girl just winked at her.

.

.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto stood on the rooftop of a magnificent skyscraper, watching the flickering lights of the busy city. His blonde locks swaying gently with the cold evening breeze. He pulled out a gold band from his pocket and smiled as he held it in front of him.

.

Hinata looked at the magazine and smiled as she held it in front of her.

.

The proposal in the Star Cruise was already planned out neatly and all Naruto have to do is asked his girlfriend that fateful question.

.

The tips to get her boyfriend back were laid out on her celarly and all Hinata have to do is buy the tickets to the Star Cruise.

.

Tomorrow, at the Love Boat, their fate will be decided.

* * *

 **And it's something that our main characters have never expected. XD**

 **This was more of a character introduction but things will pick up after this.**

 **More characters to appear on the next chapter, to be uploaded sooooonnnn!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think, LIKE, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO **Mendokuzai21** for your review! Yes, this will be based on the series but I may tweak some scenes here and there and add some of my own. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

.

"Welcome! Welcome to Star Cruise!"

It was a fine weather at the dock, mascots, balloons and staffs greeted the passengers as they lined up at the entrance of the most prestigious love boat in the city.

"Woooowww!" Hinata awed, ignoring the weird looks she's getting as she hopped giddily towards the fence near the big ship. "It's so pretty and spectacular! Kiba, don't you think its' spectacular?" Hinata beamed, but a sigh from her 'boyfriend' made her frown in concern. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Kiba feigned his sadness, "You see, I am absolutely not the kind of men who spends woman's money. If you didn't insists on using your credit card because you could earn points and save 15% on it, I wouldn't have let you pay."

"I know! I know, sorry. But..I was the one who forced you to come." Hinata looked down, circling her fingers together. Remembering the embarrassing things she had to do to get him to come with her. "Anyway, since we're already here, we shouldn't keep thinking about unhappy things. We should just be happy and spend two days and one night together on the cruise, okay?"

Kiba's face soured, "I'll have to wait and see if I'll be happy or not, until we go to bed."

"G-Go to bed?!" Hinata flushed.

Kiba laughed awkwardly. "Go-Go on the cruise! Yeah on the cruise, as in the ship." He corrected, moving his hands to emphasize the form of a ship. "I wouldn't want to go to bed with you anyway," He whispered, making a quick scan of Hinata's appearance.

The girl was wearing her usual attire, a calf length pants under that long skirt, a purple jacket on top of a pink shirt on top of another long sleeves and God knows how many shirts she still had inside. She always covered her body so much, Kiba was starting to sweat at how hot that dress might feel like in real life. And that pale skin, that thick hair, and that big eyeglasses, all together they made her look older than his grandmother.

"D-Did you say that you d-dont want-"

The guy perked as he saw Hinata gloomed at what he said. He cannot upset her just yet, since they were still outside the ship. "Ah, that's not what I meant, darling." The guy grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "What I mean is that, I know you're not that kind of woman to go on a bed with a guy. I've always respected you very much, haven't I? Right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right." Hinata nodded, though she kept her gaze towards the ground. "But I've thought about it and..." she trailed on, fiddling her fingers again she didn't notice a woman in her 40s walking passed them. The woman winked and Kiba replied with his sexy side smile. "...you see, I think. You know..."

As Hinata struggled to find the words to say to her boyfriend, she was totally unaware of the sweet exchange of smiles between Kiba and the lady.

"..if you feel that it's good for us t-then I think I can g-give you a-all of me."

With a meaningful wink and a tilt of her head, the lady walked towards the entrance of the Star Cruise and Kiba felt the need to follow her before she disappeared. Spinning around, he was met by Hinata's hard sneeze.

ACHOOOO!

Hinata frantically wiped the gooey stuffs that flew on his face and shirt, the guy was groaning in annoyance. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I probably caught a cold from wandering on the street last night."

"You have colds?" Kiba's face contorted in disgust.

"I think so." Hinata nodded. "But it's okay, I bought some medicine. I'll drink it when we get on the ship. I will be fine."

"Alright, to be safe, I think we should just keep our distance for now." Kiba glanced at his side. "How about this. I'll board the ship first and walk around to see where we can have fun then I'll take you there afterwards. While you," He poked her nose lightly causing her to blush. "Take our luggage in our suite and have some rest. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied. Kiba then turned to leave but not without giving her a wink that he knew will melt her heart. And as expected, Hinata was caught in a trance, she did not see Kiba catching up and boarding the ship with the older lady he saw earlier.

.

.

Meanwhile...

From Asia's biggest chemical engineering organization, a descendant of one of the most influential clan in Japan and the 7th Generation Director of Hokage Group of Companies, Naruto Uzumaki stepped out of his luxury car and made his way towards the Star Cruise. Walking in front of him was his assistant/supervisor, Shikamaru Nara and beside him was the Captain of the Star Cruise.

"We'll have to trouble you again, Captain." Shikamaru said as they made their way up the escalator.

"Not a problem at all," The Captain replied.

"During this trip, our Director is planning to propose to Miss Sakura so we absolutely cannot allow any mishaps."

"Rest assured. We will follow all procedures on the list. Even the fireworks for the celebration are ready."

"Good." Pleased at what he heard, Shikamaru glanced at the blonde Director who was wearing a neutral expression. "You heard that, Lord Seventh?" That was Naruto's name whenever they were in public. But if it's just them, Shikamaru addressed him by his name, keeping their close brother like relationship with each other. After receiving a nod from his boss, Shikamaru let the Captain led their way to the entrance hall.

.

.

Hinata's mouth was slightly agape as she saw the extravagant settings of the entrance hall to the ship. There's a long red carpet with balloons lined up on the side, classical musicians were playing and staffs were waving and greeting each passengers who are boarding. So amazed with her surroundings, Hinata accidentally stepped on some balloons and bumped into someone causing her to fall backwards and-

BAM!

Though startled, Naruto moved by reflex and caught the falling girl into his arms. "Hey!"

A deep masculine voice said causing Hinata to snap her eyes open. And it's as if her world slowed down around her. Her vision was a blur and the ceiling light was obstructing her view but Hinata could still see a handsome face staring down at her. Even if it's just a silhouette of his face, Hinata felt a blush creeping up her face as she stared up at him. The guy looked dreamy and he's holding her in his arms like she was princess waiting to be kissed by a prince!

"My prince~"

Naruto frowned, weirded out by the girl's incoherent muttering. He glanced down at the floor and saw that he was stepping on some eyeglasses. Her eyeglasses, probably. "Next time," he snapped, causing Hinata to return back to reality. "Watch where you're going." He scoffed, moving his arms up to help the girl stand back on her feet before placing his hands in his pockets and continued on his way.

"Che. What a drag," Shikamaru muttered before turning to follow the blonde.

"S-Sorry," Hinata squeaked, gazing at the blonde guy's retreating form. Finally feeling that something was missing in her face, she looked down and found her eyeglasses on the floor, frame still intact but the lens were cracked. She sighed.

.

.

With the Captain's helped, Naruto and Shikamaru boarded the ship using the VIP passageway. As as soon as they went in, two looming figures appeared from the shadows.

"Lee," A guy with long black hair and pearl eyes whispered, staring at the entrance of the ship. "Naruto just boarded the ship."

"Yes. Neji, let's go as we had planned. Although our factory is in his hands now, we must let Naruto know that we are not giving up just yet. " Lee replied. And the two of them nodded, determined.

.

.

Room 1009

"Welcome to your suite," a ship crew greeted, opening the door to a lavish room. Stepping in, Naruto removed his sunglasses and looked around. Pink heart balloons were arranged elegantly on the walls, candles were also placed on the tables and drawer tops and pink rose petals were scattered on the floor, couch and on the bed.

"This is the honeymoon suite that we picked out for you. We hired a professional to decorate it." Shikamaru informed, lips curving in a confident smirk as he saw Naruto finally showing some excitement on his face. "I think you'll definitely succeed this time."

Shikamaru moved to look at the window, turning back to his boss as he continued. "Just look, you put a lot of effort into planning this, right?' Naruto pouted, and Shikamaru saw the uncertainty in his face so he placed a reassuring hand his shoulder. "How about this? When Sakura-san comes on the bed-on the cruise...on the bed" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "It's the same!" Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Anyway, once she comes into this room, push her down immediately and finish it on the spot. Make her pregnant and hope that she gives birth to twins. I'm sure Old Chairman Tsunade, who's anxious to have grandchildren, will definitely be very happy."

Naruto was not totally against the idea, however. "If that would work, I would have done it long ago." He sat down the bed, shoulders slumped. "Ballet is Sakura's greatest love. She never drops her guard when it comes to her body. It's because she doesn't want to have any children that she still hasn't agreed to marry me."

Naruto ran his fingers on his locks, sighing exasperated as he remembered how many times he had tried to proposed to his girlfriend. He knew Sakura loves him but he was still to convince her to marry him because she doesn't want to be obliged to have a child yet. Not until she reached her dreams of getting the lead role in a ballet opera in Paris. It's also not helping that his grandmother, Old Chairman Tsunade was pressuring Sakura to give her a grandchild that will take on the family business once they're married.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely succeed this time around." Shikamaru nodged him on the shoulder. "It's hard to say no with all this romantic settings. And as the ship sailed left and right, the bed will follow and drift left and right. Left and right. And you two will also drift-"

Naruto standing abruptly cause Shikamaru to stop his teasing. He paced back and forth and rubbed his sweaty palms together.

.

.

Meanwhile...

"One zero zero six!" Hinata beamed, swiping her card before opening the door of her suite. Her amusement were back again as she saw the inside of the room. "It's so pretty!" She chimed, tossing her bag and door card on the bed as she skipped towards the window and looked outside. After admiring the view, a thought came to her mind. "I should decorate the room before Kiba-kun comes!"

.

.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Shikamaru crossed his arms as Naruto paced around the room. And before he could mutter his infamous 'what a drag' line again, he stood up and gestured for the door. "Well, as much as I wanted to join you on this trip, I have better things to do at the office. I can't help you any further. You're on your own now." he said, seeing Naruto heaving in a deep breath to probably bring his confident back. "So, I'll wait for a good news from you on the deck on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, letting his friend/assistant to finally stepped out of the room.

.

.

Hinata was finally done shaping a heart made of rose petals on their bed. She let out a contented huffed, took out a sexy dress from her and pressed them on her body. "This will be useful tonight." she smiled.

.

Naruto moved from his bed and knelt down on knee, holding out a small box in front of him, "Sakura, I love every aspect of you. And I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

.

"Yes. I'm willing to...I'm willing to give you all of me, Kiba." Hinata stated, staring at the ceiling dreamily.

.

Naruto nodded to himself, seeming to be satisfied at his practice proposal. He smiled.

.

Hinata nodded to herself, satisfied at her new found confidence when suddenly-

"Achoooo!" Rubbing her sore nose, Hinata rummaged through her bag to look for her medicine. He opend the box and partially scanned the description. "Caution. After taking this medicine, a minority of people might feel dizzy, nauseous or sleepy." Humming thoughtfully, Hinata popped one pill into her mouth. The cautionary doesn't worry her that much, thinking that she probably doesn't belong to that minority. She was mentally prepared for this so her physical state shouldn't be a hindrance for her plans of re-igniting his love with her boyfriend Kiba.

She will do this! And she won't let anything or anyone ruin this fateful night!

First things first.

She needs some water.

.

Another black luxurious car approaches the dock, inside sat Sakura Haruno, an inspiring ballerina from Japan. She pushed her pink locks off her face and stared at the two tickets in her hand. One ticket was for the Star Cruise, the other one is for a plane to New York.

.

 _"That was wonderful, Sakura." A guy with silver hair clapped his hands as the pink haired ballerina finished her audition piece._

 _"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura replied, accepting the flower bouquet from her manager._

 _"That turn and that pose you made at the end was perfect. I think in all Japan, no I should say in all of Asia, no one can play Odile better than you."_

 _Sakura rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, it's no use. No matter how well Odile dances, the real main character is still Odette."_

 _Kakashi shook his head. "You see, that manager from New York studios had his eyes on you during the whole performance. I think you are his first choice for Odile."_

 _This time, Sakura was the one to shake her head. And as she grabbed a towel to wipe up some sweat, Kakashi handed her a pink envelope. "Anyway, your boyfriend send you this letter," he said and Sakura smiled as she opened it._

 _ **Dear Sakura,**_

 _ **Take a sniff of this letter's paper, it's the scent of La Romanee Conti. This was the wine we ordered after watching the Swan Lake together for the first time. If you're willing to become the Odette in my heart, come meet me on the cruise tomorrow. I will definitely give you an unforgettable two days and one night."**_

 _As Sakura took a sniff of the paper, the manager from New York approached them on the stage._

 _"Sakura, this is the contract and a plane ticket to New York. It's leaving tomorrow afternoon. It's your last chance, Sakura. I hope you will reconsider."_

 _"I'm sorry. I told you many times. I won't sign the contract with NY Royal unless I can play Odette."_

 _"Sakura, you still have a day to think about it more thoroughly. Being able to perform at the Lincoln center is every dancer's dream." Kakashi encouraged. "Furthemore, it's only a two year contract. Do you have to mind so much about what character you play?"_

 _"I agree," the white guy commented. "Besides, you know there has never been an Asian playing Odette at the Lincoln Center. Play Odile, and then if they love it, maybe they'll reconsider the opportunity for you to play Odette."_

 _Sakura smiled genlty. "If I can't play Odette, I'm not going. Rather than playing a side role in Lincoln Center, I think I should better stay with my boyfriend and play as his leading actress forever. I have broken so many promises to him so this time I want to stay on his side. I'm sorry." With that, she bowed and left the stage._

.

That scene yesterday played on her mind over and over again last night up until now. Her heart was telling her that her decisions were right yet her mind was screaming to her. Telling her that she needed to lower her pride and be practical. And that someday, following her heart will give her more regrets in the future. Relationships can be put aside, she can still give and have love when she's older but being a ballerina has a time limit. Her body cannot be young and strong forever, can it?

A sudden buzz of her phone disrupted her thoughts, she picked up her phone and greeted the caller with a sweet voice.

"Sakura, you have stood me up five times at the Paris airport and twice at New York's Grand Central Terminal. This isn't going to be the first time at the Tokyo dock, isn't it?"

Sakura hummed. "The weather is nice at the dock today, isn't it? If I were to stand you up again, wouldn't it be a pity?"

"Your're already at the dock? You're not flying to New York?"

"The swan decided not to fly."

Her response certainly, brighten up Naruto's mood. "Then please hurry and descend to my side."

Sakura twirled a pink hair on her finger."Although, there are conditions to have me stay on your side."

"I know, I won't stop you from dancing. I won't force you to have children. And I definitely won't let Grandma Tsunade butt into your affairs. Is that enough?"

"Okay." Sakura giggled, imagining the cute frown on Naruto's face.

"I'll see you in Room 1009 then."

"Okay, I'll be there." Shutting her phone off, Sakura prepared to get off the car but another buzz delayed her. An unknown number was displaying on her phone screen, although confuse, she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Sakura, they finally agreed! NY Royal finally picked you to play Odette!"

Sakura felt like a cold and hot water was splashed upon her body hearing the voice of her manager screaming excitedly over the phone.

"Listen, you have the ticket with you right? Go to the airport and take that 3pm flight to New York, okay? Where are you right now? You cannot let this pass! Sakura, you will be the first Asian to play Odette! Finally this is a huge..."

As her manager trailed on, an announcement came from the ship, calling the passengers for final boarding. Sakura felt her heart beating faster and faster.

What would she choose?

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** THE FATEFUL NIGHT WILL HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL UPLOADED SOOOOOOOOONNNN!


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! Your feedback are very very much appreciated!

Re-edit AN: Please know that this fanfic is a retelling of the original Taiwanese TV series of the same title. However, it will be eventually tweaked in some parts/scenes. That means, I may delete some part of the TV series and add some of my own scenarios. Still, I do not own Naruto, I do not own Fated to love you.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

The Star Cruise had started to sail, yet Naruto was taking his time drinking some wine at the open bar on the ship's deck. His girlfriend might be waiting for her at their suite and Naruto was also excited to go and do his proposal but he decided to have some fresh air and chill for a while. Though he's prepared for the proposal, he was not prepared for the outcome.

Naruto swirled the wine around his glass.

If Sakura said yes, then there won't be a problem. But if she said no, once again, then he had to rethink his position as her boyfriend. As a man, he must set the rules this time. He was willing to do so much for her, waited for her to be ready and all, but this time he should let Sakura know that she should not take him for granted.

He was after all one of the sought after male in the city, the only heir of the great Uzumaki clan, mentally and physically fit, the one and only-

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Turning over his shoulder, the young Director saw two familiar brunets stalking towards him.

"So you're also here for this luxurious cruise, huh?" The guy with the long hair asked, sitting beside the blonde Director.

"You probably never thought that we would come chasing you from Konoha village all the way to Tokyo, eh?" The other guy with green jumpsuit and black jacket poured themselves a drink from Naruto's wine bottle before settling on the chair next to him, the young Director was now in between them.

Naruto paid them no heed as he chugged down his wine, motioning to leave. However, the two men suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back on his chair.

 **"Give us our factory back!"** the two demanded in unison.

Naruto grimaced. "Neji, Lee, are you guys done?" he asked, shaking the guys' hands off his shoulders. "Your little bankrupt factory has already been sold out to me by the courthouse."

Neji hissed. "It's enough that you bought our factory. But why do you have to lay off all the workers? You know very well that 70 percent of the people in Konoha are working at our shampoo factory. Their lives depend on it. If you lay them off, aren't you simply telling them to kill themselves?" As he finished, Lee was weeping dramatically at the side making Naruto uneasy.

"Why can't you understand? The reason for the failure of your factory is because you've been stuck in the past. You refuse to use machines in your production and insists on using manual labor. Your slow production could not handle the expenses, that's why your factory got bankrupt." Naruto crossed his arms, holding his head up in a business like manner, which he was very good at. "Now that I've taken over, not only has your debt been paid off, you're also freed of this burden. I don't understand why you two have come here and insists on whining on me."

"You bought the factory because you are after our secret formula that stops thinning hair and balding." Lee waved an accusing finger as he stalked around the blonde Director. "You're family's brand depends on artificial ingredients. So this is your way of stealing our special secret formula to support your own brand. You have no plans to continue operating the Konoha shampoo factory, do you?"

Naruto suppressed a groan. In order to end this ridiculous conversation, he decided to just play the villain. He stood up, turning away so his back was facing the two men. "You are right." Placing his hands on his pocket, Naruto gazed at the ocean. " I am after your hair growth formula so we can dominate the shampoo market. Now that we have reached our goal, what's left for you to do is to dismiss your old workers. As for your useless little factory, I will officially close it down in two weeks. "

Wanting to leave it at that, Naruto prepared to walk, but the two men clutched on his arms and pulled him back on his seat. By instinct, Naruto prepared himself but no attacks were thrown at him. Instead, the two guys burst out weeping and pleading.

 **"PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!"**

.

.

"Your affection line tells me that you will meet your soulmate today."

Hinata stopped on her tracks. It's been 30 minutes since the ship sailed and her boyfriend had yet to come in their suite. She was starting to get drowsy and a little nauseous so she decided to go out. Luckily, or unluckily she found Kiba on the deck, giggling and rubbing hands with an older woman.

"Really? Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, why would I lie to you."

Hinata pouted, storming towards the two. "E-Excuse me." though upset, she still could not find the guts to raise her voice. "Kiba, what are you doing?"

Hearing his name mentioned, Kiba quickly released the woman's hands and stood up. "H-Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I am asking you the same."

"Eh, let's talk over there." Kiba smiled awkwardly, excusing themselves which brought an obvious annoyed look on the older woman's face.

"Who is she?" Hinata asked once they were out of sight.

"Sh-She's a new friend that I just met on the deck. We were just chatting." Kiba answered, telling half the truth.

"But I saw you massaging her hand."

"Oh t-that's because, I saw her fell on the stairs and she twisted her hand so I am just helping her since she's a bit old and you know. It's nothing." Hinata pouted, not satisfied with the guys alibis. Kiba then found an opportunity to twist the situation. "Why is your face like that? Are you doubting me?"

"Of course not!" Hinata squeaked, alarmed at the hurt in his voice. The last thing she wanted was to upset him and ruin her perfect plan. "It's probably because of the cold medicine I took earlier. I feel kinda dizzy."

"You feel dizzy?!" Kiba feigned concern over her. "Darling, you should be resting if you're feeling dizzy. Why did you come outside?"

"Because, you said that you were going to see if there are any fun places that you can take me to? But I got bored inside the room so-"

"Yeah of course! I found a lot nice places inside the cruise like the night bar and such." There was excitement in his voice but it suddenly faded. "I would love to bring you there tonight. But you see, I don't have any money with me, so how would I be able to take you there? Unless you lend me your credit card."

"But I already spent quite a bit for booking us a high class room. So I..." Hinata bowed in embarrassment, the feeling of turning somebody down, especially her boyfriend, made her heart pound.

"I see," Kiba let out a long sigh, looking away as if hurt. "Didn't you say that this is a trip for us to rediscover our passion and love? But from what's happening since we came at the dock, I think our relationship will..." His hand moved as if throwing something out in the ocean, shaking his head regretfully.

"N-No, please. Don't be like this." Hinata took out her small purse from her pocket and gave him the credit card. There is no turning back now. "Okay, I think we should just live to the fullest. Let's eat a big meal tonight, okay?" She flashed him a giddy smile, trying to warm their mood back. Although Kiba heed no mind on her happy face as he was already hyped the moment she handed him the card.

"Hinata, darling you're so generous. I definitely won't let you down." He squeezed her shoulders lightly, causing the brunette to blush. "Oh, you said you're feeling dizzy right? Are you better now?"

"I think it's getting worse since the ship was moving and swaying a lot."

"Is that so? Then you should hurry back to our room and take a rest, I don't want you fainting on me tonight." He winked, brushing a strand of hair off Hinata's face. "Tonight, we will celebrate our love." Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Kiba smiled down at the girl's flushed face. That was the first time she let him kissed her. "Do you feel a little better?"

"Y-Yes, that makes me feel a lot better."

There's really no turning back now.

.

.

Meanwhile on the other side of the deck.

"Let go of me!" Naruto tried desperately to shake the two men who attached themselves to him.

"Naruto-san, just give our village one last chance! Please, we beg of you!" Lee weeped, eyes (and nose) flooded with tears.

"We won't let you go until you agree!" Lee was doing the same.

 **"Please, WE BEG YOOUUUU!"**

"Let me go! This won't work! Your factory needs to be closed!" Naruto made one last nudged by his shoulder, effectively prying the two men off of him. He took two steps away from them and started dialing on his phone. However, Naruo still has to learn that Neji and Lee were not that easy to dismiss. Like a sticky glue they will use all measures to get what they want.

While the blonde Director was busy with his cellphone, Lee mixed some powder on Naruto's glass of wine until it totally blend with the liquid. Neji then gave him a nod of approval before they approached the blonde guy one last time.

"Alright, if you really think that our factory should be closed atleast give us a month." Neji bargained, his face had returned to normal. "As you know our workers are mostly old villagers of Konoha, it's not that easy to tell them a very sad news." Still a little annoyed, Naruto stopped on his dialing and shoot him a quick glance.

"So it really can't be helped. Our factory will be closed. We must accept our defeat, forget the past and move on," Lee added, holding up a glass of wine for Naruto.

"Well, let's toast to celebrate." Neji suggested, also holding up his glass.

Shifting a skeptic gaze between the two, Naruto let out a long sigh and accepted the glass. "Alright, but make sure your workers will leave the factory in a month. Time is crucial for any business." he said, placing the glass on his lips and- "Wait,"

Neji and Lee gulped.

"I hope this will the last time you will attempt to change my mind." The blonde said, eyes narrowing at the two.

"Yes! Of course, you won't be seeing us again!" Neji assured, nodding his head fast.

Naruto clicked his tounge, placing the glass back to his lips, motioning to drink. The two men watched him with great anticipation until-

"If you two bother me again-"

Neji looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto for the suspense, Lee was holding him off.

"I won't be considerate and just let the police to handle you."

Calming himself down, Neji faked a smile. "Alright, alright. Let's finish this toast, shall we?"

"Yes, we don't want to ruin this precious trip any longer!" Lee added.

Grimacing, Naruto finally chugged down his drinks, emptying the glass up. He had better things to do and important person to attend to, after all.

All the while, Neji and Lee was watching as he drank every last bit of the spiked wine, an evil grin forming on their lips. Shoving the glass on Lee's chest, Naruto did not bother to wave them goodbye as he headed towards the stairs.

"Lee, did you put enough of that aphrodisiac medicine on his drink?"

"Yes, Neji. Our special formula for "Dragon in Bed" is so strong that no one in histroy has been able to withstand its power. Naruto doesn't have an idea that my father's friend's husband's supervisor's battalion commander's policemen's classmate's son's nephew is a waiter on the cruise."

Neji suppressed a vein from popping in his head at Lee's elaboration..

"That waiter can open any room." Lee continued. "We'll just have to wait for that call girl we hired to go into Naruto's room and the good show begins!"

Neji smirked, holding his head up in pride as he gaze at the open sea. "Uzumaki Naruto, **you** have forced us to use such underhanded methods. You brought this upon yourself. Now accept your fate!"

The two burst out in an evil laugh, scaring the passengers on the deck.

.

.

Room 1009

"This is it." A waiter on the cruise looked from left to right. Seeing that the corridor was clear, he took a card from his pocket and swiped it on the door to Naruto's room. It clicked but when he tried to open, the locked was kind of stuck. Hissing, the waiter used his shoulder to push and force the door open, as he did so, the door digits started to become loose. Giving one hard push, the door finally opened. Peaking at the room, the waiter confirmed that nobody was inside yet. And so he left the door slightly opened. However, he did not notice that one digit fell inverted, **the number 9 became 6.**

.

.

Hinata grasped on the sidebar, desperately trying to steady herself as she walked through the long corridor towards her room. It turned out that not even a kiss from her 'prince' could make her dizziness to cease. In fact, it got worse and worse. Her visions become more blurred, her eyelids felt so heavy. And as she trailed on, the ship swayed a little on the side causing her to stumble on her knees, her eyeglasses falling off her face.

Hinata moaned, picking her glasses from the floor before trying to stand up. Good thing, she was already in front of a door.

"One, zero, zero, six." Hinata felt slightly relieved to finally reach her room, too nauseous to even mind why her door was already open. 'Anyway, there's only one Room 1006, right?'

Closing the door behind her, Hinata blindly made her way to the window and shut the curtains closed, the slightest of light was hurting her eyes. As soon as the room was totally dark, Hinata dragged her body towards the bed and collapsed.

.

.

"So, is the door open?" Excitement was on Neji and Lee's faces as the waiter met them on the deck, bringing them good news.

"Yes. Room 1009, right?" the waiter replied, handing them the spare card to Naruto's room. Neji and Lee grinned even wider.

.

.

Naruto shook his head, grasping the bar, and desperately trying to steady himself as he walked through the long corridor towards his room. Somehow, his body felt hot, but he couldn't possibly be drunk. It's just a couple glass of wine, isn't it? The ship swayed making him groaned. His grandma was right, he really is not alcohol tolerant. Good thing, he already memorized the way to his room, he swiped his card and entered, not bothering to look at the room number. 'Anyway, no one else have a card to his room except him and Sakura, right?'

Yeah, Sakura.

Naruto smiled through his drowsy state as he saw a figure hiding under the covers of his bed. "I'm glad you're here," His voice was husky and deep as he started unbuttoning his shirt, moving towards the bed.

.

.

"I'm so happy, we're finally together."

She felt a warm breathe on her ears, shuddering as a hand slowly caressed her arms. "I'm happy too." she moaned against the touch, but too tired to open her eyes.

"My whole body is burning. I want...I want you. I want you forever." she heard him say, his voice was deeper, sexier than his usual it made her shudder. And at this moment, she finally decided.

"I want you too."

The last string of self control snapped and the two finally succumbed to the heat that was burning their body, mind, heart and soul. Their lips met for the first time in a searing, passionate kiss. Hands roaming around to get the other undressed. And amidst the darkness of the room, there was fire as their bodies coupled, joined, connected in a union that will bind their lives together.

.

.

.

'Neji, I think it's time."

"No, just wait five more minutes." Neji glanced at his watch. "Five more minutes, we'll go in and surprise Naruto on the spot. Take pictures of him with the call girl on his bed and then flee."

"Yes, our plan was working out so smoothly. If it's you and me together on a team, no one can beat us! From the land of the bravest, Lee and Neji, we are the greatest!" Lee declared, holding up his famous Bruce Lee stance, Neji just sweatdropped.

.

.

.

Their heartbeats were fast, their breathes were heavy, their bodies still entangled on the bed in a sweet mess. Savoring the sweetest moment of their lives so far that happened just a while ago, the two stayed close, holding each other in their arms. And as they went down from their high, it was the guy who moved first. He carefully moved up to rest his back on the bed's headrest and gently laid the girl's head on his chest.

"I'm so happy you're here. I really am." he said, voice still deep and husky.

"I feel the same," the girl answered softly, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"After this, I won't let you get away from me again."

"I..I never knew I was this important to you."

"You are the most important woman in my life," The guy squeezed her closer to him before turning to his side table to take out a gold ring. "Here, give me your hand."

The girl did as told and as she felt a cold band slipping on her finger, her heart swelled. "T-This is..."

"This ring represents your importance in my heart. I promise that I will take care of you, stay beside you, share everyday with you, support you and your dreams. And most of all, I promise to love you and spend today, tomorrow and until the last day of my life with you."

The girl felt warm tears forming on her eyes as she listened to the sincerest and sweetest vows she had ever heard in her life while gazing at the ring on her finger. "I...I promise to do the same." she replied, wrapping her arm back on his waist.

.

"I love you, Kiba."

"I love you, Sakura."

.

The couple embraced each other tightly, sighing happily and wait-

"Who's Kiba?"

'Who's Sakura?"

.

Naruto reached for the light switch beside the bed while Hinata grabbed her eyeglasses on the floor. And when they turned to look at each other.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Whew!** **They finally met so expect more Naruhina moments from here on. Next chapter will be uploaded probably after a week (or earlier if I get some positive response for it). Hope you enjoyed this one. Excuse any typo or grammar errors.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! THANKS to everyone who left a comment on the first 3 chaps! As I've always said this fanfic was based on a TV series BUT! (though I havent plan to tell this spoiler cause I want to see if I will have any loyal reader but meh XD) anyway! THERE WILL BE A HUGE PLOT TWIST THAT WILL PULL THIS FANFIC AWAY FROM THE ORIGINAL TV SERIES! The first 3 chap was completely based on the first episode because it was crucial to the story, I could not change anything about it however, if you saw the series, you'll see some differences starting from this chapter onward. So, without further ado!

PS: English is not my mother language so please excuse my very limited vocabulary. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"I love you, Kiba."

"I love you, Sakura."

The couple embraced each other tightly, sighing happily and wait-

"Who's Kiba?"

"Who's Sakura?"

Naruto reached for the light switch beside the bed while Hinata grabbed her eyeglasses on the floor. And when they turned to look at each other.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

.

Naruto bolted up from the bed, hastily wrapping a blanket around his waist while Hinata scrambled on the bed, hogging and pulling the covers up to her neck. The two then turned to confront the other.

 **"You!"** They said in unison, pointing an accusing finger at each other.

 **"What are you doing here?!"**

 **"How did you get in my room?!"**

They both huffed in annoyance.

 **"Stop copying what I say!"**

Naruto groaned, running a nervous hand through his hair. Hinata, on the other hand, started to shake as she tried to comprehend what was happening when the door suddenly burst open and two men came in. One of them pushed Naruto back on the bed making Hinata yelped and hid under the covers. The other guy then started taking pictures after pictures.

"Hey! What the-What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled, trying to get up from the bed. But the blanket was being pulled from his body, and the flash of the camera was blinding him, he could not stand on his feet. "Hey!"

"Lee, here! Take picture here! Here and here!"

"Stop it!" Naruto placed his hands in front, trying to block the camera off his face.

"No, keep taking pictures." Neji ordered. "Naruto, if you haven't been so heartless, we wouldn't take such drastic measures. If you will not agree on our terms, then these photos will be in the front page of every newspaper in town tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You guys tricked me!"

"Yes! Because you left us with no choice!" Lee put the small camera on his pockets. "But to be fair, we will introduce you to this pretty lady we hire to do this special mission," Grinning, Lee reached out to the bundle hiding under the covers and pull the blanket down. "Naruto meet..."

 **"HINATA?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura stared at her phone, contemplating on whether she should call her boyfriend and tell him the news. And also to say sorry for standing him...again. However, she didn't want any distraction. She didn't to change her mind now. She wanted this opportunity to play Odette for so long, so she could not let this one slide away. Calling Naruto while she was still at the airport might confused her so...

Shutting her phone off, Sakura looked at the entrance of the airport and started walking inside. _'Naruto,I hope you understand.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Back at the cruise..

"What are you doing here?!"

Hinata felt her head spinning again, but this time it wasn't due to the cold medicine. She was already asked that same question twice, thrice including herself.

"Wait, you know each other?" Naruto's gaze shifted between the two guys and Hinata, grimacing in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata pointed an awkward finger at Neji. "This is my cousin and this is his best friend."

"Hi," Lee flashed a friendly smile, suddenly forgetting the fiasco going on, until Neji growled at them.

"Wait! Why are you introducing us?!" The male brunet stormed towards Hinata, pushing Naruto and Lee out of his way. "Get out of his bed! Come on! Get out of there! Get up!"

"Neji, wait! I-"

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with you-"

"Hep! Hep! Stay right there!"

Hinata scrambled to keep the blankets unto her body as Neji pulled her from the bed and took her inside the bathroom. Naruto was going hysterical as he tried to stop them, he's not done asking questions but Lee was blocking his way.

.

.

"I really don't know!" Hinata sobbed in an almost childlike whine, holding the blanket tight to her chest as she sat miserably on the toilet seat, crammed inside with Neji and Lee. "I'm sure this is my room, it says 1006 at the door. I came in and I was so dizzy, so I went straight to bed then someone came in and I thought he was..he was..." Hinata could not finished her explanations as she broke out in tears, weeping. Neji controlled his temper, groaning inwardly at this unfortunate turn of events.

"What did you say?!" Lee blurted out, yelling at the person he was talking to over the phone. "But we already paid you, and now you're telling me you found a higher paying client so you didn't get on the ship?! Well then, give us our money back-hello? Hello?! Are you still there? Hello!"

Neji groaned in frustration, their plan was running so smoothly. But they forgot to check one important thing. That call girl, they got ditched by that woman they hired to blackmail Naruto and worse, Hinata got involved. Speaking of Hinata.

"Hold on a second," Hinata harshly brushed the tears on her face and looked at her adoptive brother, brows furrowed. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha? And why are taking pictures of that man? And why are you-"

Before she could finished her interrogation of the two men, the bathroom door slammed open revealing a very angry Naruto. "These two, take them!" The blonde ordered and two very tall security persons guards came in. Lee and Neji stood their grounds, holding their head high, ready to...

"RUN NEJI! RUUUUN!"

"Oy LEE! WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

"Neji! Lee!" Hinata called out but the two already scampered away, running for their lives. She tried to follow them but the furious blonde guy blocked her way as he screamed at the door.

"Hey make sure you take their camera away!" Naruto yelled, slamming his door closed before turning towards herl. "And you!"

Hinata winced as the blonde grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside the room. She yelped a little as she stumbled on her butt on the bed, opening her mouth to try to voice out a complain but her voice got caught in her throat because in an instant Naruto was already at her face, both hands on each side of her on the bed trapping her in

"I'll asked you this one last time, what are you doing here?" he asked, almost menacingly that Hinata could not help but gulp as she stared right into his piercing blue eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

At the deck, Neji and Lee were still trying to outrun their pursuers. And as they reached the nose of the ship, more security appeared in front of them, leaving them no room for escape.

"Neji!" Lee called, tossing the camera to his long haired friend. But one of the security caught Neji from behind, stopping him short from catching the camera. The said gadget fell a few inches away from Neji so he kicked it forward. The camera skidded back to Lee.

"Lee! The camera!" Neji yelled, trying to shrugged the security off of him. Lee threw his body on the floor, successfully grabbing the sliding camera. "Got it!" he yelled back. But as he was planked down on the floor, he saw three men jumping at him to pin him down. "NEJIIII!"

And it was like those slow motion scene from an action movie, as Lee called out at the top of his lungs, throwing the camera up in the air the same time time three men came down at him. Neji looked up, stretching his arms to catch the precious item while struggling to move his way out of the enemies' grasp. But the throw was far too strong, the little camera flew past him and continue to float its way off the boat all the way to the ocean.

Neji's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Enter dramatic sound effects.

 **.**

 **.**

Meanwhile...

Hinata could not answer, not when a handsome man was dangerously close to her face. Good thing, he was already wearing a white robe. Still, the man looked so angry, like a wolf ready to bite her face off if she made any movement. He was so intimidating, Hinata could not form a single word.

"Don't have an answer for me? So, you're really with those two huh? You're here to extort money from me!"

That snapped Hinata from her stupor. "What-"

"Sir." The manager of the cruise appeared, causing the two to turn their heads at the door. "I'm really sorry for what happened. There was a lapse in our security. But I will make sure that it will not happen again. Our staffs have restrain the two men now."

"And what about their camera?" Naruto asked heatedly.

"The camera was thrown out in the sea. We assure you that it was damaged and cannot be retrieved."

Naruto huffed. "I really hope this will not come out in the media or else you will not be explaining to me, but to my lawyer! Got that?"

"Yes, Sir." The manager bowed apologetically. When he was finally out, Naruto returned his attention back to Hinata.

"You planned all of this!" He spat, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. "Those two kept me at the deck so you can sneak into my room,right?"

Hinata felt her face heating up from anger, tears forming back on her eyes. "What are you saying? This is clearly my room! You can check it yourself. It says one zero zero six!"

Naruto's scowl deepened as he stormed towards the door and sure enough, the number says 1006. However, he was a hundred percent sure that this was his room. Touching the digit, he found out that it was loose so the number 9 turned to become 6. He snatched the digit off its hinge and threw it on the ground. Frustrated, he returned towards Hinata. "Still, how can get in without a card huh?"

"I don't know!" Hinata answered, stomping her feet in frustration. "I took this cold medicine and felt so dizzy so I went to rest in my room. This room is 1006 and that door was open so I went it and I was so dizzy and I really don't know why I end up in the wrong room. I really don't...know!" Hinata cupped her face and started crying again.

Naruto huffed. "Stop trying to act innocent. Do you think I'm stupid to believe in such kind of coincidence?"

"But it's true!" Hinata snapped at him, looking him straight into his eyes with her tear stained face. "How could I possible use my first time with...with a stranger like you." She sobbed. "I'm not that kind of woman!" With that, Hinata gathered herself up and ran out of his room.

Naruto's jaw were set tight, his anger diminishing just a little at the sight of the girl's crying face. Still...

"Argh. She still has the ring." Groaning in frustration, Naruto saw the girl's dress still strewn on the floor so he picked them up and followed her.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata burst inside her room, clinging on that blanket as she cried herself out. But to her surprised, Kiba was already on the bed with..another woman. "What are you doing?!"

Kiba, who was massaging the woman's back, jumped to his feet. "H-Hinata!"

"Why is she here?" Hinata questioned. "Why is she on the bed? Why is she wearing my dress?!"

"H-Hinata, calm down. We're not doing anything. The lady was still hurt from her fall earlier so she asked me for help. I'm just massaging her aching muscles and...wait a second," Kiba looked her up and down, and again found a chance to turn the situation around. "What about you? Where have you been? And why are you only wearing a blanket, huh? Where are your clothes?"

"Hey woman, you left these in my..." Naruto stepped into the room unexpectedly causing everyone to turn their gazes at him.

At that moment, Hinata wished the floor would just open and swallow her whole and pull her into the depths of the ocean.

"Oh. My. God." The older woman said, clapping her hands slowly. "Kiba, I thought you said this girl was so naive and easy to be deceive. But look, she made a cuckold of you."

Kiba clenched his fist. "Hinata, what is the meaning of this?" He stalked closer to the brunette and stared her down. "I can't believe you'll do this to me! While I was here helping people, you were out there having fun in bed with another guy?!"

Naruto groaned under his breathe. He shouldn't have barge in this room. He didn't want to be involved in this situation. He didn't want to hear all of this. For God sake, he had a problem of his own. "Anyway, here is your clothes." He said, voice low trying not to sound irritated. He put the dress on the bed and glanced at the brunette,who stood there with her face hidden in the shadows of her hair, silently sobbing to herself, before finally stepping out of the room.

"You are a sly one, Hinata." Kiba continued, making Naruto to stop just outside the door. "I told you to take the medicine and rest in our room because you said you were feeling dizzy. I was so worried about you. Then you will come back here half naked!"

 _'_ _So she was telling the truth.'_ Naruto realized. Hinata remained quiet, hugging the blanket tighter to her chest.

"You never let me, your boyfriend, touch you! And yet, you sleep with another man!" Kiba crossed his arms on his chest. "Anyway, I think this is actually good cause I planned on breaking up with you."

Hinata snapped her head up at him, horror and disbelief showing on her face.

"Let me be blunt to you now. I wanted to break up with you long time ago but you're really like a sticky note girl that's hard to remove. I kept you only because you are willing to pay for my bills. When I call you to come over my house, it's only because I needed someone to clean my room. But you didn't notice that because you are too dumb obsessed with me. You always act so cute and innocent but you're just dumb, old fashioned, good for nothing-"

"Enough!" A loud bang on the door startled everyone in the room, including Hinata. She turned her head up and saw that the blonde guy had returned and slammed his fist on their door, cracking a hole on it. Removing his fist from the cracked door, Naruto walked towards Kiba with a menacing glare. "What rights do you have to criticize this woman when you're the one who's clearly cheating on her?!" Kiba gulped, taking a step back. "And you!" Naruto turned his glare at the woman on the bed. "Aren't you too old to be having an affair with this guy who already has a girlfriend?!" he growled, making the woman to sit up nervously. "And you!" He turned around and looked down at Hinata. "Why don't you say something back? God, woman, you're driving me crazy!" He was frustrated with her lack of fight yet he found his voice becoming softer. "This guy is clearly cheating on you. Why can't you tell him off?"

Hinata choked on her tears as the pressure built up around. She just couldn't take it, she had so much to say yet her voice left her, so she just grabbed her clothes and ran away.

Feeling that he had actually won, Kiba regained his boastful expression. "Yeah, just run away! Don't come back here! We're over!" he yelled out to her but quickly regretted it as a strong fist connected on his face.

"That's her answer," Naruto said, staring down at the guy he knocked out to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Naruto, I'm sorry. I got the role of Odette and they want me to fly to New York today. Just give me 2 years and I'll come back to you. I'm really sorry."_

Naruto crashed the cellphone in his hands after reading the text message and threw it on the ocean, frustrated and hurt. He ran his hands on his hair before leaning on the railing of the deck. He thought this day would be a perfect day to celebrate his relationship with Sakura. But nothing good was happening. He got ditched again, he slept with a stranger, and almost got blackmailed. He was starting to think that this love boat was actually a bad idea, after all. He had never been in this string of bad luck before so why was this happening now, huh? Why?

Turning on his side, he saw that now familiar brunette standing a few meters away from him. She looked so sad as she stared distantly at the ocean. The soft orange rays of the sunset made her looked so fragile and...so melancholic.

Naruto blinked, realizing that he was staring at the girl. He let out an annoyed huff and turned his gaze away, telling himself that it was not the time to be thinking about somebody else's problem.

 **.**

Hinata sighed, leaning against the railing and staring distantly at the ocean. She thought this day would be a perfect day to reconcile her relationship with Kiba. But nothing good was happening. Maybe, this love boat was a bad idea after all. She had a string of bad luck before but this was so far the worst. What more could happen?

A beep on her cellphone interrupted her thoughts. She reached out inside her bag and with little to no enthusiasm at all, she read the text message. "What? Kiba used up all my credit card limit?!" Hinata made a whining sound and her phone accidentally slipped from her hand. "Ah! My phone!" Totally distracted, Hinata stepped on the railing and tried to reach for the falling gadget. And as she took another step up, a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the railing.

"Gyah!" She squealed as she fell down backwards, her body landing on something hard yet soft at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" A voice growled from behind her. She turned over her shoulder and her eyes slightly widened as she saw that now familiar blonde guy, grimacing in pain while he rubbed his butt. "Geez, woman! What are you doing?" he asked, irritation was obvious in his voice as he tried to sit them up. "You don't need to jump off a ship just because you got dumped, that's stupid!"

Hinata's lips trembled as she fought back her tears, turning her head away so he was facing her back. "My money is gone, my phone is gone, my prince is gone, my virginity is gone! It's gone! It's all gone! Gone! GONE!" Hinata cried out, flailing her arms and feet like a child out of candy. She was earning a few curious gazes from the passengers lounging on the deck but she couldn't care less about anything and anyone now. Slumping her shoulders down, Hinata continued with a low defeated voice. "I've spent so much time, spent almost all of my savings and a lot effort for this trip but in the end I get dumped with nothing left of me. I just want to have someone to share my love with and be happy. Is it too much to ask? What have I done wrong?"

Naruto sighed, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. "You're not the only one having bad luck here, you know?" he said. Hinata sniffed, turning a little at him and taking the red clothe that he was offering. As she wiped her tears and blew her nose on his red handkerchief, Naruto continued. "I was stood up by my fiance. I was supposed to propose to her here but..." Naruto paused. Although, he could relate to Hinata's story, he was not ready to share his. He was still feeling dejected and the last thing he wanted was to be pitied.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said just as Naruto was motioning to stand up.

"For what?" Naruto asked, pausing midway.

Hinata's cry finally subsided, though she was still lightly sobbing. "For ruining this trip. I think you got your bad luck from me."

"What-No." Adjusting so he was now kneeling on one knee with his left hand on the floor supporting him, Naruto peered closer to look at her face which was hiding in the shadows of her hair. The closeness made Hinata to lean back slightly, pursing her lips in a slight pout. "You see, the problem is you don't have the slightest confidence in you. You're saying sorry when you shouldn't. And you don't fight back when you should."

Hinata threw him a hurt glance, pouting deeper. His words were true, though.

"And you're hiding in these multiple layers of clothes and that huge glasses which wasn't helping you to see clearly at all."

Hinata perked. "How do you know?"

"Well, the fact that you fall for the douchebag back there was a huge hint." Naruto empathizes the word douchebag with a roll of his eyes. "And..I can see from here that it wasn't graded so why the hell are you using them?" Without warning, Naruto reached up and removed the eyeglasses from the girl's face. "Really, you're one strange woma-"

His words get stuck in his throat as he gets face to face, or in this case, eye to eye with Hinata's. He had never seen such big pearly orbs with a tinge of purple before. It was an unusual sight. "Y-Your eyes-"

Hinata recovered from the shock, and quickly snatched her eyeglasses from the guys hands. "G-Give me that!" she said, placing the specs back on her face.

"But why?" Naruto pried, peering closer again and invading her personal space. Blushing and frowning, Hinata moved her body so her back was to him again. But she would soon realized that Naruto was one Business Man who could not mind his own business. And before she knew it, the blonde was at her face again. "You have such beautiful eyes." He muttered in a genuine tone. And when Hinata turned to look back at him, she saw him with a wide toothy grin. "They really are pretty huge but I mean it was kind of mesmerizing. come to think of, that Neji has the same eyes as yours, right? But I think there are still some difference cause you see his eyes are like..."

As Naruto trailed on, a smile was slowly forming on Hinata's lips. Except for her mother, nobody had ever complimented her eyes before. Since she was young, she was always bullied and made to feel indifferent because of her eyes. That's why, even if she has a perfect eyesight, she had resorted to wear eyeglasess just so people will not notice them that much.

"...and he was always frowning thats why it made him look like-"

"Thank you." Hinata interrupted the guys rambling, giving him a small yet genuine smile.

Naruto blinked at her sudden change of mood but somehow managed to return her smile. "You know what? I have an idea." he said, standing up and pulling Hinata with him.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"To the salon." Naruto answered, picking up his pace.

'What? Wait-why? I don't have any business in there!" Hinata asked, trying to pull her wrist out out of his grasp. "And didn't you hear what I said earlier, I don't have any money, how can I pay-"

Naruto halted and swiftly turned at her, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Today, let's forget about all our problems. Let's forget about what happened earlier. And let's not think about what will happen tomorrow. Right now, we are sailing on a cruise out in the ocean far away from the city so just come with me and let's make the most out of it, okay?"

His smile was so contagious that Hinata felt her heart beating faster with excitement. She heaved in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It's time!"

After almost 2 dreadful hours of hair and body make over, the salon artist finally appeared from behind the curtains of the dressing room. She was grinning happily as if she had successfully finished her most challenging task ever. Naruto stood up from his chair, he was clad in a white tuxedo that made the female staff at the salon gawk at him. His blonde locks was slightly trimmed, giving him a fresh neat look. And as the artist pulled the curtains open, Naruto felt himself also pulling his breath in anticipation. Until finally...

There she was, wearing something she had been dreaming of wearing since a long time ago. A black silky gown that complimented her creamy white skin. The silk hugged perfectly on her curves, finally emphasizing her well mounds that she always hid under layers of clothes. The sleeveless garment bared her shoulder and half of her back, with the skirt flowing down her ankles. It was partnered by a black gloves that covered half of her arms. Her hair was tied up in neat bun, showing the gold earring that dangles on her ear. The artist made her make up very light, commenting that she just needed to have a tinge of pink on her cheeks and on her lips to make her look glowing. The two inch heels finalize her look. Everything looked so perfect, except...

Naruto walked over to the brunette who was shaking visibly, looking down while she played with her fingers in a clear sign of self consciousness, shyness and anxiety. "Hey," he said softly, smiling as Hinata looked up at him timidly. "You look beautiful."

Hinata blushed deeper, looking back down at her fingers. "Y-You don't have to be nice always."

"I'm not being nice," Naruto replied, holding a hand out towards her. "I'm just being honest."

Hinata's face brightened as she felt butterflies dancing on her stomach, it made her dizzy and light headed in a good way. If this was a dream, she wished not to wake up just yet. Not yet.

Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on Naruto's waiting one, letting him to take her away.

Not tonight, when she finally became a princess walking hand in hand with her prince.

* * *

So hope you like it! I made another fanfic called NARUHINA: ROAD TO LOVE. Hope you could check that one out as well.

In Neji vs Hinata episode, Naruto actually screamed, "HINATA! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" and I found it cute so I added it here. Haha.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

 **TIL NEXT CHAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT AN at the end please read! :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

.

A lively, elegant banquet was filled with only the rich and well off passengers of the ship who have enough money to spare on casino and indulged in the most expensive dinner. Chatters, giggles, classic music and the sound of the slot and poker machines could be heard. In one table, a group of lounging passengers gathered as a man laughed loudly, cheering in joy as he got another win at poker. The guy's date stood beside him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders like a snake.

.

"Are you ready?"

A voice said causing Hinata to remove her gaze from the table where Kiba and the old woman were playing poker. She looked up at the blonde man beside her and gave him a nervous smile. She was feeling alright just a second ago, but as soon as they got inside this elegant hall, her confidence started to crack. If she wasn't holding onto this blonde man's arms, she must've already fell down the stairs. Feeling a light squeeze on her hand, Hinata heaved in a deep breath and collected herself. She needed to be confident, she needed to redeem herself, for her sake and for this young handsome man beside her, who went out of his way to help her get back at her EX-boyfriend.

"Yes, let's go," she said softly, holding her head high as they started descending down the stairs.

.

"Hey, look at that couple."

"The guy looks familiar. Isn't he the heir of that huge group of companies?"

"He looks so hot in person."

"Oh my, that must be his girlfriend. She looked like those soap opera stars."

"Yes, they are like a celebrity star couple."

Murmurs and chatters suddenly erupted as Naruto and Hinata entered the room, taking the spotlight to themselves. Hinata could feel everyone's attention but she thought that it was purely because of the blonde man beside her. It's ironic, but now that she doesn't wear her glasses anymore, she could clearly see how handsome the blonde man really is. He has this manly features that complimented well with his confident attitude. His yellow hair also stood out among others and gave him this rugged yet neat look. And his smile, oh his smile is his most beautiful asset. It was so contagious, and showed so much confidence that it always lifted her mood and gave her positive vibes.

Noticing that he was being gazed at, Naruto turned his head sideways and winked down at Hinata, making a deep blush to appear on her cheeks. "Take a deep breath and be confident. You got this," he said earning a positive nod from the brunette.

Kiba's date noticed the approaching couple and nudged the guy on the side making him to look up and gawked at the sight of his EX-girlfriend. "H-Hinata?"

Naruto smirked at Kiba's expression. His eyes were wide, mouth fell open in a dumbfounded look. Hinata kept her head high as they approached the gambling table. She looked at her ex-boyfriend and noticed that the guy had a cut on his lips, his cheek was also visibly swollen. She got a little curious why Kiba looked like he got punched by the face.

"I see you also came here to play," Naruto started, gesturing the staff to add him on the game.

Kiba regained his composure, not wanting to be intimidated. "O-Of course, I was on a winning streak actually."

"Really? Well, I'm kind of feeling lucky today as well." Naruto made a sexy sideways smirk as he looked down at Hinata, making her and the other female who were gathered around the table to blush deeper. "Tell me, how much do you want to bet?" he asked her.

Still blushing, Hinata hummed thoughtfully and said, "Umm, I don't know. 500, I guess."

Naruto's smirk widened as he turned back to his opponent. "Okay, we'll play for 5 million."

Hinata's eyes grew even bigger and her mouth went ajar, she tugged on his arm and the guy leaned in towards her. "W-Wait a second, are you seriously gonna bet 5 m-million? Even if we split it, I still could not pay that amount. If we lose, I-I'm really gonna need to jump off the ship," she whispered to him in a fast and nervous manner.

"Relax," Naruto just gave her a wink as if telling her to trust him and Hinata can't do anything but swallow hard and do as she was told.

Kiba groaned under his breathe, looks like his ex-girlfriend caught a big fish. But he wouldn't let them win. He had won enough money earlier and he still had some of Hinata's money with him so, he had much to spare too. "Deal." he said, closing the bet at that.

.

.

.

Hinata fidgeted on her spot as they lose yet another set of chips. The game was already coming to an end, with Kiba always winning and getting their chips out. And it was down to this. Both parties bet everything they have, raising it to a even higher price that made Hinata sweat bullets. Everybody around the table was on the edge, waiting with excited anticipation of who gets to win this final match. And it was just her 'luck', that the blonde chose her to be the one who will flip the final card.

Hinata glanced at the blonde guy beside her and noticed that there isn't any sign of nervousness in him. He was still as relax and confident as he was since the start of the game. Unlike her, who would passed out any minute due to nervousness of spending huge amount of money on this petty gamble of pride and redeeming herself. She wanted to tell him to stop spending his money and just leave but there was this look on his face that she can't quiet figure out. It's as if, he's enjoying himself. Maybe this guy was way too rich to care about losing millions from his bank account.

Come to think of it, Hinata realized that the blonde guy was a bit, dare she say, above the other common passengers of the cruise. He got to summon a security by himself, he was dealt with the manager of the cruise with much respect and special attention. She also remembered bumping into him at the entrance and noticed that the Captain of the ship was personally ushering him inside. And lastly, Neji and Lee have some kind of business with him that might actually involved money.

' _So, who is this guy anyway?'_ Hinata asked herself thoughtfully.

Naruto noticed her looking up at him, so he slightly leaned down and whispered on her ear. "Sweetheart, I know you're nervous but you have to show the card to everyone."

Hinata felt her face heat up at the sound of his husky voice on her ear, even more by the touch of his breathe on her nape, and she get even more nervous not by the game but the way he said the word sweetheart. That actually made her heart race. That gesture also made the other female on the room jealous of the brunette.

Shaking her head, Hinata turned her focus back on the card under her fingers. Heaving a deep breathe and silently praying that the Gods would let them win this time, just this one time.

"Well, well, well. Seems like your regretting your decisions now, huh?" Kiba suddenly spoke. "Do you seriously think that I'll get jealous cause you brought this guy with you here? Your dumb decisions are really annoying. Good thing, I broke up with you. You see, this guy can't even win a set against me. And now, you'll lose all your chips and will have to pay me an extra 2 million since I will definitely win this match again. Good luck was stronger on my side." Kiba boasted, placing his arm over the older woman's shoulder.

Naruto scowled. Glancing at the brunette beside him, he noticed the hurt on her face so he decided to take matters on his hands. "Alright, since you're confident enough why don't we raise the bet to 10 million?" he announced, causing everyone including Hinata to drop their mouths open once again. Naruto let out a nonchalant sigh, placing his hands on his pockets as he continued. "Oh sorry. Am I asking too much?" He goaded, making Kiba grit his teeth. "If it's not possible then let's just settle back to 2 million."

 _'Oh thank goodness.'_ Hinata sighed, holding her chest to calm herself.

"However."

 _'Oh God!'_ Hinata's relief was short lived as the unpredictable blonde man spoke again.

"I am thinking of a more interesting prize other than money."

 _'Don't tell me he's thinking of strip poker.'_ Hinata felt her palm sweating.

"If you win, I'll give you additional 5 million," Naruto said, making Kiba and his date grin greedily. "But if you lose, you'll pay this lady back and apologize to her sincerely."

Hinata snapped her gaze up at Naruto. Despite his intimidating looks, she realized that he really was a very unpredictable, yet kindhearted man.

"Ha! That won't happen. But I'll deal!" Kiba declared, holding his head up as if he had victory already. That made Hinata to adopt the blonde guy's look of conviction. She narrowed her eyes, and tighten her fingers on the card. This game is nothing but luck but if you believe and trust that luck was on your side, then miracles can still happen.

With a nod of approval from the blonde guy, Hinata slowly, ever so slowly, lifted the card and turned it around to reveal that one card that will decide who wins.

.

"King of diamonds!" Hinata's eyes widened. "We won!"

Naruto grinned as the brunette jumped in happiness. Kiba gawked in disbelief as all his chips got brushed away from his side on the table. The old woman beside him was babbling nervously, blaming Kiba for losing all of their money.

"We won! We won!" Hinata beamed, holding onto the blonde's arms.

'Yes," Naruto said, smiling more to her than to himself. He then turned his attention to his dumbfounded opponent. "So, I think it's time to claim the prize."

Kiba closed his mouth and gritted his teeth, clutching onto the table with a very angry face. He shot Hinata an angry glare and said, 'I'm sorry, okay? There, now we're quits." He finished, turning around and preparing to leave empty handed.

"Hold on a second," Naruto demanded, controlling himself from wanting to just punch the guy again until he knocked some sense into his arrogant face. Really, how could this woman liked a guy of this caliber. He was an arrogant, womanizer, who can't even pay his own bills. Naruto let out a controlled breathe, and walked around the table. "I said apologize sincerely."

"Alright, alright." Kiba lets out an exasperated breathe and turned once again to Hinata, feigning sadness. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to dump you."

Naruto's fist was itching, trembling and was ready to punch the daylight out of this guy but Hinata suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her shaking her head at him. "Please, don't let him provoke you. You're better than him." she said, making Naruto to calm down slightly. When Hinata was sure that the blonde guy won't attacked anymore, she walked closer to Kiba and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you," she said, earning a surprised look from the guy. "Thank you for making me realize what kind of guy you really are. You made me realize that I deserve better. I deserve so much more. And I don't ever need someone like you to make me feel worthless again. I am enough as I am. I may not be perfect, but I am worthy of being loved and giving love, and no one can tell me otherwise."

Tears threatened to fall on her eyes but she fought really hard not to let them, as she walked passed her ex-boyfriend and exited the room with her head held high, leaving Kiba somewhat feeling guilty and most of all embarrassed.

.

.

Naruto finally reached the deck, looking around to find the brunette who went running away from the hall. Turning on his left, he saw her standing against the railing, her back was facing him as she watched the darkness of the ocean. He slowly approached her, leaning with his back on the railing and his hands tucked in his pockets. "I'm surprised you're not crying, that make over really worked wonders on you," he joked earning a pout and a sharp glance from the brunette. He chuckled at her reaction, turning so that he was also facing the ocean. He placed his arms on the railing, mimicking Hinata's position, with his left elbow barely touching her right one.

"I'm really stupid, huh?" Hinata started, not removing her gaze from the darkness before them. "After all he had done and said to me, I still can't find the courage to yell at him. I just proved myself to be so lame and uncool."

"That's not what I saw back there," Naruto replied, recalling the look of gentleness on her face as she stood up against the guy who hurt her. "I don't think yelling at someone will make you looked cool. We have different ways of dealing with our problems. Yours is just on a gentler side, which 95% of people cannot do."

Hinata looked up and found that contagious smile once again. Letting out a deep breath, she said, "You're right. Even if I didn't yell at him, I feel free. He was the first one to notice me and I quickly thought that he was actually interested. And since I don't have that much friends, I cling unto him. Holding unto his fake affection because I desperately wanted to feel loved. I didn't realized that the more I devote myself to him, the more I lose my own self. But now, after what happened there, I feel like I've gotten out of a chain. I feel very light. Maybe that's why I'm not crying anymore. The real me is happy." Hinata heaved in a deep breathe, closing her eyes as she felt the cold wind blew around her. A small smile grazing her lips.

All through her speech, Naruto was staring at her. He was happy to see her finally coming to her senses and starting to get a little more confident about herself. Yes, he could see that the real her is happy, it showed on her face. That small face that suddenly become even more beautiful against the moonlight. He never knew that she will actually looked beautiful enough to have him want to trace his fingers on the lines of her jaw and touch her cheeks.

After a moment of silence, Hinata finally opened her eyes and felt something that caught her slightly off guard. Naruto's hand was on her face, his thumb lightly brushing a side of her cheeks. She blushed, clearing her throat nervously. "Uhm, what are you doing?"

Naruto blinked as if he just got out of a spell, and realized that he wasn't just imagining of touching her face, he actually had his hand on her cheeks. So to save himself from the embarrassment, he did the next best thing.

"Eehhrr, wert er yer der-wing?" Hinata said in a muffled voice as Naruto pulled her cheeks apart and lightly played on her face as if she was a baby.

"This is for not letting me punch that guy's face. I could have knocked some sense out of him this time if you didn't stop me." Naruto squashed her cheeks together, making her looked like a gaping fish.

"Wait!" Hinata wiggled her head and successfully release her face out of his grasp. "This time? You mean you're the one who.."

Naruto lightly pouted. "Yeah, I punched him. So what?"

Hinata gaped at him, a mix of disbelief and gratefulness on her face.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I just couldn't stand guys like him. And besides, I was already itching to punch something because of what those two guys from Konoha did to me earlier."

Hinata perked, remembering the stunt that her adoptive brother and his best friend pulled off earlier. "I'm really sorry for what Neji and Lee did to you this afternoon. I will make sure that they will not bother you again," Hinata bowed her head apologetically. "I know I am not in the position to ask you this much, but please spare those two. They are not really bad guys. I cannot justify their actions earlier but I assure you that they are not that bad, so if you could please gave them a chance."

Naruto was skeptical at first, but decided to just let things go. "Okay. I'll talk to the management to release them tomorrow."

Hinata lifted her head. "Really?! Thank you so much!" Before her mind could stop her, her body already acted on reflex as she jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

.

"Looks like the Director's proposal was a success. Quick, prepare the band and the fireworks. We'll proceed with the ceremony," The manager of the cruise happened to pass by and saw Naruto being embraced by Hinata. He called out his crew and approached the couple on the deck.

.

Naruto was caught off guard as the girl pressed herself to him in pure delight. He's got a little flustered on the face and in his other 'body parts', as he felt her soft chest against his. And before he could react, a group of audience suddenly circled around them.

"Congratulations, Lord Seventh!" The manager of the cruise greeted, and his subordinated repeated, clapping their hands in merriment of the event. Hinata turned at her side and her eyes got big as she saw the crowd that had gathered around them. cheering and congratulating them. She then realized that she was still latched onto the blonde guy and quickly removed her arms around him, face flushed and beet red.

"On behalf of Star Cruise, we would like to congratulate Lord Seventh for your successful proposal to Miss Sakura. We are very honored to have been chosen to be part of this beautiful and romantic moment of your life. And now after all the preparations, your plans have finally succeeded. Once again, congratulations to you, Lord Seventh and Miss Sakura." The manager gestured to the brunette, confusing her as Naruto's fiance.

Hinata smiled awkwardly. "I t-think there is a mis-"

"Thank you all for your blessings. But I'm sorry to disappoint you all," Naruto finally interrupted, gesturing a hand to stop the band from playing. The crowd then gave him confused stares but nevertheless, they let him explain. "Sakura did not accept my proposal yet. She still hasn't said yes so..."

Hinata saw the dejected look on Naruto's face as the crowd gasped in disappointment, murmuring and looking at the blonde guy with sad pitiful eyes. She noticed that it made him unease so to save his face, she did something unexpected.

"A-Actually!" Hinata suddenly interjected, stepping forward and holding up her hand to show everyone the ring on her finger. "I was just waiting for everyone to come and hear me say..Yes! I accept!"

The crowd cheered and the music was back after that announcement. Hinata turned on her heels to look back at the blonde guy who,as expected, was gaping at her like she's crazy. Hinata gave him a suggestive look, eyeing him as if telling to just go with the act to which he oblige with a soft huff and a chuckle. Naruto walked towards her, lacing his fingers on her small ones as he went with the act. "You're really one strange woman." he whispered on her ear.

"You've done so much for me tonight. This is the least I can do for you," she whispered back. Naruto smirked, strengthening up to thank the crowd. He accepted the bouquet of flowers from the cruise manager and gave them to Hinata.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd suddenly chanted, making Hinata gawked at them. She didn't saw that coming.

"U-Uhm, n-no, y-you see...w-we can't.." Hinata waved her hands dismissively but the crowd kept going, clapping their hands in tune with their chants.

Naruto glanced down at the brunette, chuckling as she fidgeted nervously beside him. He figured that she didn't saw this coming. She looked cute though, and Naruto might as well teased her for meddling on his business. He lightly grabbed her by the elbow and leaned down to kiss her on the cheeks but as Hinata felt his hand on her elbow, she suddenly turned her head to look up at him and...their lips met.

It's as if electricity shot throughout their bodies as their lips met in a feather-like brush. It had them frozen in shock, eyes wide and heart beating fast. It was an accidental kiss but to the people around them, it looked so precious and real.

 **"Congratulations!"**

The loud claps and the sound of fireworks brought Hinata back to her senses. She pulled away from the 'kiss', and turned her attention at the spectacle in the sky, blushing furiously. Naruto, though he looked a little more casual about what happened, seemed to be blushing as well.

"Lord Seventh," The manager approached closer to the couple. "Please accept these small token. The Star Cruise has these long time legend and belief that whoever got engaged in this ship will definitely be together and in love forever."

Naruto and Hinata looked down as the man handed them the plush toys of baby cupids, the boy for Naruto and the girl for Hinata. "Once again, congratulations!" the man smiled, bowing slightly to which the couple returned with a timid bow of their own. "Lord Seventh, the table you have requested is ready. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you," Naruto replied and took Hinata's hand, startling her a little. He excused themselves to the crowd as the manager ushered them away.

Reaching the private side of the deck, Hinata saw a small yet elegant table for two waiting for them. Bottles of wine, champagnes and other expensive drinks where placed next to it. A classic band was also playing music on the background, not far away from their table and a staff was waiting to greet them. All in all, it was a perfect romantic kind of date that Hinata was always dreaming about.

Hinata was still in awe at the princess-like treatment she had never experienced before. It made her heart melt and giddy at the same time. The blonde man seemed very well-mannered with this kind of settings, offering her a seat before setting himself down opposite her. All throughout their fancy dinner, the guy was very gentlemanly that Hinata could not help but feel intimidated by him again.

"You seemed very quiet," Naruto finally broke the silence, wiping his lips with the small clothe. "Don't you like the food? I can asked them to make something else-"

"No, it's fine. " Hinata interrupted. "It's actually very delicious. I just..." she paused, looking down at her plate for a moment, contemplating on whether she could ask him something personal.

"Hinata," Naruto suddenly said causing the brunette to snap her gaze at him. "Your name is Hinata, right?" he confirmed, smiling as the brunette nodded at him. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly. My name is Naruto."

"N-Naruto," the brunette repeated.

"Yup. I would want to shake hands with you but that would be too awkward now, isn't it?"

"Really awkward," Hinata replied, and the two of them laughed.

The band saw the changed in the couple's mood and decided to switch their music into something that encourages them to dance. Naruto noticed that, so he stood up from his chair and offered a hand to his date. Hinata smiled sheepishly, telling the guy that she really doesn't know how to dance, especially with a heels on. But Naruto wouldn't accept no for an answer. He gently tugged on her arms and lifted her up from her chair. Hinata was no matched with his strength, so she stood before him and reluctantly placed a hand on his shoulder while he grasp the other.

"You're tensing up. Am I intimidating?" Naruto teased, sliding a hand further on her back.

"O-Of course not!" She retorted.

Naruto smirked, initiating the dance by taking a step forward. Totally unprepared, Hinata instinctively moved her hand from his shoulder and clung unto his neck, preventing herself from falling backward. That made her face to bump into his chest, his smell hitting her nose. She felt goosebumps ran down her spine and if it wasn't for the sound of the guy chuckling at her baffled state, she might've drowned herself of his scent. Hinata frowned, pulling herself away to regain her stance.

Naruto looked down at the brunette, he couldn't help but grin at those cute expressions on her face. "Sorry," he said. When he felt that she was ready, he moved his feet again to start the dance. Hinata struggled at first, stepping on the guy's foot several times. But Naruto didn't give up on her. He kept his pace slow, and after sometime Hinata finally got the hang of it. Step back, step forward, left and right.

"See, you can do it if you try," Naruto said as they continued to dance.

"Thank you," Hinata replied. "For everything. You've went out of your way to help a sticky note girl like me. If t wasn't for you, maybe I'm stuck here all night, sleeping on the deck since I don't have a room to return to, crying and feeling sorry for myself. Or perhaps, I really did jump off the ship." She giggled. "But now, I felt like I've become a little better than I was before I boarded this ship. And it's mostly...because of you." Hinata glanced up at him. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Hey, I've enjoyed myself too." Naruto said. "I actually didn't think that I could still have fun on this trip. If it wasn't for you and your 'entertaining' love story, maybe I'm also stuck in my room, drinking alone and telling myself how pathetic I am. But sticking with a sticky note girl turned out to be a good idea. I can't remember when was the last time I actually had fun! I was entertained, you kept me entertained. So thank you, Hinata."

"After this trip, I wish for you to be successful in finding love and happiness." Hinata said.

"And I wish you would continue to be strong and confident about yourself. Just have faith and never give up," Naruto replied.

The smile they gave each other was something that only those who have experienced heartbreaks and acceptance could understand.

The members of the band shared smiles and glances as they watched the couple before them. Their leader gave them a nod and all of a sudden, the music changed into a faster beat.

"Eh?" Hinata perked as Naruto suddenly lifted their joined hands and spun her around and around and another round causing her to half laugh and half squeal. Naruto just laughed at her.

.

.

.

Neji sat quietly inside the small security room, eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest. It was an understatement to say that he was pissed as veins were still visible in his head. He was still frustrated at the events that happened earlier. Not only because of their failed attempt to execute their plan of blackmailing the Uzumaki Director but also the fact that Hinata got involved. Hiashi, their father, will kill him for sure.

"Neji. Oy Neji."

The long haired groaned under his breathe, trying to ignore the voice of the other person in the room.

"Neeeejjiiii~..." The voice continued, whispering and hissing like a snake behind his ears. "Neeeejjjjiiii...Look what I -Hi-Hi."

Neji turned to look at his friend and what he saw brought stars in his eyes. "That is!"

"Yes, the camera's memory card." Lee grinned. "When I jumped to get the camera on the floor , I quickly removed the card without them noticing before I threw it unto you. My endless days training on my hand skills finally paid off. We're still good to go!"

"Lee!" The brunet looked like he wanted to embrace his best friend in joy and happiness. "Tomorrow, when we get back to the city, we'll print these photos right away!"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll show up in Naruto's office!"

"Yes!"

"We will teach him a lesson not to under estimate people of Konoha village!"

'Yes!"

"And we will fight to get back our factory even if it means that...wait." Neji suddenly remembered. "If we print these photos, Hinata was also in it!"

"Yes!" Lee blurted then realized he answered incorrectly. "I mean, no problem. We can just blurred her face out. Technology nowadays will make it easy."

"Hmm. I supposed that would be alright. Well then, as long as Hinata will not be in trouble again then let's do it!"

"Yeeeees!"

.

.

.

Back at the deck...

"Can you imagine that?!" Hinata giggled, her face was red and her words were already slurred. "I wash kicked out of the room I had paid with my own money! I mean, how screwed wash that?" She picked another bottle of wine and tried to pour some on her glass but Naruto grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

"Alright, that's enough." The blonde guy said. It's been a while since he dismissed the musicians and decided to have a drink with Hinata. But they had so much fun chatting and laughing, Hinata ended up drinking more than she should. Naruto had a a little less than 5 glasses though, thinking that it would be better if one of them stayed sober. "Come on, let's get you inside before you catch a cold." He said, draping his coat over Hinata's shoulder before gently pulling her up from her seat.

"Thank you, Shir. You're show shuweet."

"And you're so drunk." Naruto replied earning a giggle from the brunette. He held onto her waist to help her walk back inside the ship.

.

The walk to his suite was a little rough. As the ship swayed, Hinata felt her whole body swaying with it. When they reached the door to his room, it became difficult for Naruto to keep Hinata on her feet so to help them both, he scooped her up in his arms like a groom would to his bride. Hinata felt her world being swept away as she felt his strong arms on her back and legs. Her arms instinctively wrapping on his shoulders for support. She felt light headed for so many reasons, one of them is due to his manly scent seeping into her nose. And before she could realized it, she had buried her face into his neck.

Naruto felt something stirred inside him as the scent of her hair tickled his nose. It smelled so relaxing and alluring at the same time, and the way her hot breathe brushed against his neck started to turn him on. He stepped inside his suite, the soft moonlight beamed through the windows as if highlighting the bed. He gulped and walked further inside but as he neared the bed, his foot caught something causing him to lose his balance and stumble on the bed.

Hinata let out a small yelp as she felt her body crashing on the bed followed by a weight pinning her down. She snapped her eyes open and froze as what she saw.

Naruto shared the same expression as Hinata's. His hands were on both side of her but it still could not stop him from falling on top of her. And when he opened his eyes, he saw her sprawled underneath him. They stared at each other, wide eyed, lips only an inch apart and their bodies pressed together. Neither of them moved, but their labored breathed mingled and fanned their faces.

Naruto's mind was screaming at him. Telling him to move away, but his body was not following. It was like a spell was casted upon him, he cannot move. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stare at those beautiful orbs shining against the moonlight. He wanted to look at that small face adorned with a deep blush. He wanted to feel her hot breathe. He wanted to feel her soft chest against his hard ones. And mostly, he wanted to...

Naruto's eyes became half lidded as his stare lingered on her lips, his mind was the only thing that stops him from doing something his body desperately wanted. His mind knew that once he crossed that line, there's no turning back. His mind kept screaming at him causing his heartbeat to go faster and faster. Why does he have to be sober, damn it!

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered in a sweet angelic voice, it almost sounded like she's pleading that Naruto felt the last straw of his self control snapped. He looked her back in the eyes and without a word, crushed his lips on her for a hot searing kiss.

* * *

 **QUESTION!**

 **Is it ok to make this story M rated or you want to keep it as T. If yes, then there would be a smut next chap. If no then I'll cut that scene out. PLEASE LET ME KNOW so I can update ASAP.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like this one! :)**

 **Till next chap!**


End file.
